


Here With Me

by PastelAgender



Series: Transformers_Prime_AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sparkmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelAgender/pseuds/PastelAgender
Summary: Jazz and Prowl Halloween DrabblesPrompts from otp-promptly.tumblr.com
Relationships: Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Hound/Mirage (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Transformers_Prime_AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974037
Comments: 162
Kudos: 80





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Date

"Star please calm down for a klik. You're making Skywarp look like the calm one." Said the calm voice of Prowl as his friend fussed with his polish. The seeker looked at him pretending to be insulted. "How dare you I'm nothing like Skywarp. If anything I'm closer to acting like his conjunx." Starscream said with a bit of humor to his voice.

"Still though I believe there is no inch of me that isn't covered in polish. Jazz is just taking me to see a movie. I don't need to look perfect." Prowl explain a hint of humor in his field. He glanced over at Starscream only to see scarlet optics glaring straight at him. "What?"

"Do you know how long me and the others have been preparing for Jazz to grow some bolts and actually ask you on a date? It's been vorns Prowl. We are sick and tired of you two pining and I swear if I have to hear Blaster complain again, I'm gonna hunt both of you down and force you into a closet. Now thank me for helping you and go have a great time. Next time I see you and Jazz, I better be wanting to claw my optics out over how sweet you guys are being together. " Starscream twitched his wings in annoyance staring down the Praxian.

"Fine, fine. I'll be back later to tell you how it went. Make sure 'Warp doesn't burn down the kitchen again. My Creators don't want to have to pay for damages to the apartment again and you know there are better things to use Vos' treasurie for than another apartment fire." Prowl said walking out of the apartment to see Jazz leaning against the railing on the opposite side of the door. He paused taking in the sight of the lighting gleaming off of Jazz's freshly polished plating. But before he can start blushing and getting nervous he heard Starscream shout from behind him as he was shoving him. "Have fun! Make sure he is back by curfew!"

The door slammed shut behind Prowl as he quickly turned around to glare at the screechy seeker. Jazz chuckles from behind him before saying, "That mech sure is somethin'. How'd you two become friends again?"

"That's irrelevant and I'll deal with him later." Prowl said turning back around and taking a step towards Jazz. "Anyways are you ready to go?"

Jazz looked at him through his visor and then proceeded to hold his arm out to Prowl for him to take. "Mech I've been ready."


	2. Afternoon naps/ waking each other up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: afternoon naps / waking each other up

The sun shown in through the window shining down on the two mechs snuggled together in their berth. One, a Praxian, still fast asleep and the other, a Polyhexian, watching contently lightly stroking the other's door wings. Jazz quietly checked the time on his chronometer and then went back to watching Prowl sleep. He knew he had to wake Prowl up soon or they'd both be late but Jazz was tempted to just keep laying there enjoying the comfort of his bondmate close to him. 

After a few moments, Jazz sent a command to his stereo to start playing something soft as he quietly extracted himself from the berth. He walked out of the room to the kitchen making sure he was quiet the entire trip. As he reached the kitchen, he pulled two cubes out of the cabinet and started making his and Prowl's morning energon. He hums quietly to himself as he adds a dash of iron flakes to Prowl's energon. 

As he is finishing preparing his own energon, he hears shuffling behind him and glances over his shoulder. Standing in the doorway still looking out of it was Prowl. Jazz holds out an arm to him as Prowl stumbles toward him proceeding to snuggling into his side and grabbing the freshly made energon. Jazz rests his servo on Prowl's hip while grabbing his own cube. Both of them just enjoying each other’s presence before their days had to begin.


	3. A cooking B's favorite food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A cooking B’s favorite meal

As Jazz stepped in through the door, he was immediately hit with the smell of something cooking. He smiled softly shaking off the stress of the day before making his way to the kitchen to see Prowl making some energon goodies. Jazz leaned against the door frame watching him for a klik thinking to himself about how he got lucky. 

He pushes himself off the doorway walking over to Prowl. Being careful about the doorwings he wraps his arms around Prowl's waist from behind resting his helm on Prowl's shoulder. "Watcha makin' there, babe?"

"Just some energon goodies with mercury and gold flakes." Prowl said leaning into Jazz's embrace. He checked the goodies to make sure they were properly set before turning around in Jazz's arms and giving him a welcome home kiss. "You deserve something special for working so hard."

Jazz smiled at that statement. "You sure do love to spoil me." He said chuckling lightly. "How 'bout we take these to the living room and watch a movie." 

"Okay just let me finish making sure these are ready and you can go pick the movie." Prowl said turning back to the tray of goodies. Jazz took that as his que to go to the living room. He smiled to himself wondering again how he got to be so lucky.


	4. Favorite spots to kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Little Kisses/favorite spots to kiss

Prowl onlined to Jazz kissing his chevron as he quietly slipped out of the berth. "I'll be just a second get some more recharge." Jazz said before walking out of the room. Prowl snuggled back down into the berth. He lifted his servo up and touched his chevron right where Jazz kissed him. Jazz loved kissing that spot for some reason. Not that Prowl was complaining he enjoyed all of Jazz's kisses. He thought back to when Jazz first kissed his chevron. It was just after they had both gotten together. Starscream, Mirage, and Blaster all happy that they stopped pining and actually asked each other out. Prowl chuckled slightly at the memory of Starscream threatening to throw them both into a closet. Anyways him and Jazz where just dancing together in the middle of Prowl's old apartment. Just slowly swaying together and holding each other close. Jazz had lifted his helm and kissed Prowl's chevron in the middle of it and every since then he'd do it whenever. He did it after they bonded. He did it when Bluestreak was created. He did it when Prowl was in the middle of a panic attack as a form of comfort. Prowl enjoyed it every time. He was broken out of his thoughts when Jazz quietly reentered the room with 2 cubes of energon. Prowl sat up stretching his arms up before accepting a cube. Jazz sat down on the berth next to him giving him a kiss on his chevron then his lips before drinking his own cube. Prowl thought about how lucky he was to end up with someone as caring as Jazz. He wouldn't give this up for the world.


	5. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this one I was honestly stumped on how to go about this prompt but hopefully you guys like the outcome it's a bit longer than me usual chapters

"Bluestreak come on it's family discussion time." Prowl called through the door to Bluestreak's room knocking a bit.

"I'm coming! Give me a second." Bluestreak responded finishing up his morning polish. As soon as he was done he walked out to the living room to see Jazz and Prowl already sitting on the couch. He walked over to an empty chair and sat down. "Good morning creators!" He said cheerfully. 

"Mornin' bitlet. Now that we are all here let's begin. Remember one good thing thats happen this decaorn, one bad thing, one okay thing, our goals for the next decaorn, one thing we are looking forward to, and one thing we are worried about. Prowl start us off if you will." Jazz said leaning back against the couch. 

Prowl smiled softly at Jazz before starting, "I got a promotion at work as my good thing. Bad thing would be the injury I got afterwards chasing down a criminal." He said sheepishly looking down at the welds on his pede. "An okay thing is I'm now on vacation leave while this heals up. My goal is to focus on healing and then getting back to work as quickly as I can. I'm looking forward to mine and Jazz's trip to Iacon to visit some friends. I'm worried about leaving Bluestreak alone with my creators."

Bluestreak stood up and walked over to the couch. He sat down right next to Prowl and gave him a hug. "I'm gonna be fine Carrier. If they start to try and say anything I'll just escape to my room and avoid them. And you and Sire won't be gone too long and I'll keep in touch over comms and ping you guys when I need to talk. It'll be fine." 

"See Prowler if baby Blue says it'll be fine. It'll be fine. Now then my turn. Good thing my specialized training with the enforcers is almost done. Bad thing Ricochet got arrested again. Okay thing Blaster left for Iacon after the attacks in Polyhex so he and his cassettes are safe at least. My goal is to make sure Prowler actually rests during our time in Iacon. I'm also looking forward to our trip. And I'm worried about the riots that have been happening." Jazz said, "They are just getting too close for comfort and I want you two to be safe."

Prowl grabbed Jazz's servo rubbing circles into it with his thumb. "The riots worry me as well but they are mainly over in Kaon which is far from Praxus and Iacon." He said trying to ease some of Jazz's worries.

"Okay my turn." Bluestreak said interrupting. "My good thing is I've officially finished formal education. Bad thing is that means I now need to figure out what I want to go into and as much fun as it would be joining you two and becoming an enforcer you always stressed that I need to do what makes me happy and I don't know what that is just yet. An okay thing is I get to visit my cousin while you guys are on vacation. I honestly miss Barricade but I understand that he wanted to stay with our grandcreators. My goal is to figure out what I'm going to do with my life. I'm looking forward to when you guys get back from your trip because I always miss you when you are gone. And I'm worried about Uncle Star. He is way too close to the riots and I'm afraid of something happening to him."

Prowl looked at Bluestreak surprised by the last statement. "I forgot how close Vos is to Kaon. I'll have to comm Starscream later to see how he is fairing. I'll also see if he's up for a video chat. He probably misses his godcreation so he'll be happy to hear from you." Prowl said giving Bluestreak a side hug. "But for now we should start our morning. We all still have some packing to do."

"All right remember same time next decaorn." Jazz said standing up. "Let's go finish packing and how bout we all go somewhere to eat tonight. Baby Blue you get to choose."

With that statement, Bluestreak jumped up to his pedes and gave Jazz a hug before running to his room to finish packing. Prowl stood up afterwards laughing slightly at Bluestreak's enthusiasm. "He definitely gets that from you." He said looking at Jazz. 

Jazz grabbed Prowl by the servo and pulled him close. "I love our little family. You have made me a lucky mech."


	6. Doing each others polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: doing each other's polish

Jazz was quiet humming to himself as he was touching up Prowl's paint. Music was softly playing in the background. "I still don't understand why you need to touch up my paint. It's only a promotion. " Prowl said glancing at Jazz keeping absolutely still. 

"You need to look your best Prowler. Chief of enforcers is nothin to laugh about. Not saying you don't always look your best. You always look sexy to me." Jazz said taking a step back and grabbing a hand dryer to dry the wet paint on Prowl's frame. "Besides I like touching up your paint."

"You just like any excuse to be as close to me as you possibly can." Prowl said teasingly. 

"Guilty as charged. But anyways if I didn't do this I won't hear the end of it from Bluestreak." Jazz said. After a while he set the hand dryer down and tests the paint to see if it was dry enough. Satisfied that it is completely dry, he started on Prowl's polish taking extra care on Prowl's doorwings. He went back to humming the song that was playing. A few breems later he took a step back and looked at his handy work. "I'd say you are good to go. You look so good I could jump you right here." Jazz said looking Prowl over with a predatory glint to his gaze behind the visor.

"You do that and you'll ruin all your work to get me ready." Prowl said. "Anyways we need to get going. We don't want to be late."


	7. Playing in the rain/sharing an umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: playing in the rain/sharing an umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being shorter

Prowl stood in the pouring ran looking up at the sky in curiosity. Jazz smiled slightly at the sight understanding Prowl's curiosity. Back on Cybertron rain meant danger. To go inside and set inside otherwise your plating will slowly erode away. Where storms are spent curled up inside away from the acid pouring down. On Earth though the rain wasn't a danger. The water brought new life instead of destroying. Jazz walked over to Prowl wrapping his arm's around him from behind. "You look like you found somethin interesting." He said resting his helm on Prowl's shoulder. 

"It's amazing how similar yet different Cybertron and Earth are. Hound seems to be enjoying the weather." Prowl said glancing over to where Hound was driving around without a care. Mirage had decided to stay inside the base while the others decided to explore the rain. Looking around through the rain he saw Arcee and Cliffjumper talking to each other. Probably catching up after Cliffjumper's recent revival. He also saw Bluestreak and Sideswipe chasing each other in the rain. Sunstreaker standing back and watching both of them. His expression was softer than it normally was on the easily angered gladiator. Prowl smiled at the sight happy that his creation was happy and loved. Looking at Jazz over his shoulder he decided he wouldn't change what happened for the universe.


	8. Moving in together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: moving in together

"Prowl if you don't stop micromanaging everything I'm putting you in time out. We already have a system going and by next cycle all of Jazz's items will be moved in and my and my trine will be back in Vos." Starscream said watching Prowl pace around the room. He grabbed Prowl's arm stopping him from his murmuring. "I am very close to tying you up and leaving the work for the rest of us."

Prowl looked over at the seeker. "Star I know you wouldn't do that." He said trying to shake Starscream off of him.

"Fine I'll just have Jazz do it then. JAZZ!!" Starscream shouted turning around and walking into the kitchen. "I need you to tie up Prowl for me."

Jazz looked up from where he was organizing the cabinets. "Okay." He said closing the cabinets and pulling rope out of his subspace. "Where do you want him?"

"Wow Starscream tells you to tie me up and you jump at it but I ask you to help me with cleaning my apartment and you have other things to do. I feel very loved here." Prowl said his EM field filled with amusement. 

"I like tying you up and you have been a bit of a tyrant with the house moving stuff. I swear I heard Skywarp compair you to Sentinel and no one wants to be compared to the aft head." Jazz said putting the rope back into his subspace and stepping close to Prowl. "What has you so antsy, Prowler?"

Prowl sighed. "I'm just nervous. We are gonna be actually living with each other now. And with Starscream and his trine having to head back to their citystate, I'm gonna miss them. Star is my best friend and now he's gonna be far away."

"Hey don't worry Prowl, I'm always just a comm away and you know I can be here in an instant if you need someone to rant to when Jazz is driving you up a wall. We aren't going to stop being best friends just because I'm being forced to head home." Starscream said giving Prowl a side hug. "Besides you'll be so busy with your bondmate that you probably won't contact me until at least a decaorn. "

"You're right like always. Anyways let's finish up the moving before I actually do get tied up." Prowl said hugging both Jazz and Starscream. He felt happy to have such amazing bots in his life.


	9. Adopting a pet together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: adopting a pet together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the cybercat mentioned is based off of my actual cat Glitch
> 
> Another fun fact: I should of had this posted yesterday but I passed out when I got home

Jazz walked into the adoption center pulling Prowl behind him. Nestled into Prowl's other arm was a tiny Bluestreak who was looking around curious as to where his sire was taking him and his carrier. The femme sitting behind the desk looked up at them at their entrance. "Oh hello what can I do for you mechs today?" She asked politely straightening up in her chair. 

"We want to take a look at your cybercats. Prowler here needs a companion when I'm not home and Bluestreak needs a friend for when we both aren't home and he's left with a babysitter." Jazz said leading the conversation like he always does.

"Come right this way then." The femme said standing up and moving towards a door that would take them to the back. Jazz followed behind still pulling Prowl along by his servo. Soon they walked into the room with all the cybercats and Jazz let go of Prowl servo so he can walk around. "Choose which ever you like babe this is mainly for you."

Prowl gave him a small smile before looking around the cages and interacting with the pets inside them. He started crossing out a few of the chooses based on what the paper said their personalities were like and how the reacted to him and Bluestreak. After a few breems, Prowl had narrowed it down to 5 choices before waving Jazz over to interact with the final choices. After finally having his choice in hand Prowl gestured over to the femme that was waiting there. "We want to adopt this one." He said pointing to a cage that held a brown and black tabbylike cybercat.

"Let me get the paperwork then and get you mechs on your way then." She said leaving the room. Prowl turned back to the cage to look at the cybercat.

"What are we going to name her?" Jazz said petting the feline through the cage. "Because as fun as the name Glitch would be I'd think we wouldn't want baby blue to know bad words just yet." 

"Glitch is fine. We just need to make sure everyone knows we are talking about a cat." Prowl said grabbing Jazz's free servo. "Now let's go fill out that paperwork and bring her home."


	10. Spa night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: spa night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something slightly different

"Prowl come on we are going to be late for our appointment." Starscream said tapping his pede impatiently. 

"I'm coming. You can wait a second longer Star. It's not gonna kill you." Prowl said before turning back to Jazz. "Are you sure everything will be okay?"

"Everything will be fine, Prowler. Blaster will be by later and me, Thundercracker, and Blaster will keep an optic on Skywarp. We'll make sure he doesn't attempt to burn down the apartment again." Jazz said pulling Prowl into a hug and giving him a kiss on his chevron. "You go have fun with Starscream. Everything will be fine."

"If you are done being sickeningly sweet, we do have an appointment to keep and I'd rather not be late." Starscream said staring them down. "I need my designated best friend time before I have to leave on my expedition. I don't know when I'll be back and Skyfire says it'll be at least half a vorn to a vorn."

"Okay fine we can go now." Prowl said humor in his field. "We'll be back later."

After saying that Prowl and Starscream left the building. When they reached the exit they both transformed into their vehicle modes and set off. After a groon of traveling they arrived to their destination and transformed back into bipedal mode. "Come on." Starscream said pulling Prowl along. "We are not leaving until you are completely relaxed and also until you tell me when you and Jazz are planning on bonding."

"We haven't thought about bonding just yet I want to finish my enforcer training and Jazz is just getting started with his bar." Prowl said looking at the seeker.

"Fine but I know you two are going to at some point. I better be your best mech."


	11. Deciding on "their song"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: deciding on "their song "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take this one a different route because of course Jazz would try to write their song himself and refused to let me write it a different way

Starscream slid into the booth next to Skywarp with Thundercracker on the other side. Sitting across from him was Jazz and Blaster. "Okay so whats the issue?" Starscream said leaning forward and resting his helm on his servo.

"I'm trying to write a song for Prowl for our anniversary but I don't know what to write. It's gotta be perfect." Jazz said staring at a datapad infront of him with frustration. 

"Mech, it doesn't need ta be perfect. Prowl is gonna love it no matta what you write. So stop ya worrying." Blaster said pulling the datapad away to see what Jazz had so far. "So the first half looks fine the second half looks unfinished and the chorus looks like ya ran out of ideas on how to combine the two."

"Let me see that." Starscream said taking the pad from Blaster. "He's right. Also it looks like you were trying to start out with something classical like what they would play at the towers but some wires must have gotten crossed because the second half looks like something Skywarp would listen to."

"Hey-"

"You just need to trash the second half all together and try to go classical all the way through that might make it flow better." Starscream continued ignoring Skywarp's protest.

"Mech if I could do that we wouldn't be having this conversation. I need your mechs help. Starscream you are Prowl's closest friend next to me. You know what he likes and Blaster you know I wouldn't ask your help with writing if I didn't need it." Jazz said looking between the two mechs.

"Ya know we would help ya Jazz. We just need a place ta start. Like Starbabe has said, the beginning is good it's just the second half that needs ta be scrapped so let's start from there." Blaster said putting a reassuring servo on Jazz's shoulder.

"I still don't like you calling me 'Starbabe' by the by. But yeah you have my cooperation as well and you know I don't give that out to just anyone." Starscream said reaching forward to grab Jazz's servo in comfort. "Anyways let's begin. "


	12. First "I love you"s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: first "I love you "s

"No you don't." Jazz said grabbing Prowl by the waist pulling him close. Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck resting his chevron against Jazz's forehelm. They both swayed softly to the music playing in the background. They were in the living room in Prowl's creator's house in Praxus. Currently they were left alone, Prowl's creators already having left for errands and work. Prowl and Jazz were just enjoying each others company, still in what others considered their honeymoon stage. Jazz pulled one of Prowl's servos off his neck and used it to twirl him around before bringing him back in. "I love you so much, Prowler." Jazz said softly looking into Prowl's optics from behind his visor. 

Prowl looked slightly surprised by the statement. His optics brightened before dimming a bit a soft smile showing on his faceplate. "I love you so much as well." He said softly back. Jazz's visor flickered slightly before he wrapped both his arm's around Prowl's waist and spun around lifting Prowl up. Prowl gave out a squeak before yelling, "Jazz!!"

Hearing the shout, Jazz sat Prowl down before apologizing, "Sorry Prowler, I just never expected you to say those words this soon. But, do you really mean it? You love me?"

"Of course I do. There is no one else I can love more than I do you." Prowl said love and honesty filling his field. 

"You're the only one for me as well, Prowler."


	13. Doing each other's makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: doing each other’s makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit tispy whilst writing this so I apologize in advance

"You know, normally intendeds aren't allowed to see each other until the bonding?" Prowl said looking at Jazz with a smirk on his faceplate. 

"Maybe in Praxus and Iacon but in Polyhex intendeds normally do each others sigils. Everything else is in place for Praxus themed binding ceremony save two things. One my wanting us to do each others sigils. And two we are already bonded, if anything this is just a formality." Jazz said placing his servos on Prowl's hips. "I still remember your creator's faces when you told them that we already bonded. That is something I'll remember for a lifetime."

"We still should of waited until the ceremony. But we were both impatient. All I know is you already had my spark the second we were put in our mechling upgrades. There's no one else I'd rather be bonded to than you." Prowl said looking into Jazz's visor and resting his chevron against Jazz's forehelm. "I've been falling for so long it was only a matter of time as to when you would catch me."

"And now that I have you, you aren't escapin that easily. I don't regret bonding to you before the ceremony. We were made for each other Prowler. I don't have any plans on leaving you at all. Now let's get our sigils put on and get out there. The sooner the legal stuff is out of the way the sooner I can publicly call you my bondmate." Jazz said releasing Prowl to grab two vials filled with silver paint. He handed one to Prowl before starting on Prowl's sigils.


	14. Slow Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one ended being rewritten a good amount of times

Soft music was playing in the autobot base as two mechs slowly sway together. Jazz had one of his arm's around Prowl's waist and his other servo was holding one of Prowl's. Prowl had his head resting on Jazz's chest looking up at him with a soft loving look on his faceplate. They were both lost in their own world. They were both snapped out of it by Bluestreak saying, "Awh look at them being sweet together."

Bluestreak was sitting up on some crates with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leaning next to him. "You act like this isn't a normal occurrence." Sunstreaker said looking at the smaller Praxian. "As far as I can tell this is normal for them."

"Yeah but still," Bluestreak said, "the war have taken a lot from the both of them let them have their moment. By the by Bee says we get to meet their human friends tomorrow and I'm excited if not a little nervous. This is completely nerve wrecking. Not as bad as the time I thought you two hated me but it turned out to be you guys were just trying to figure out how to ask me out-"

"Baby Blue we love you but its not going to be that bad. From what Bumblebee told me the humans are just as excited to meet us as we are them." Sideswipe said grabbing one of Bluestreak's servos. "But if you feel the need to talk about nothing we all can go to our quarters and you can chatter as long as you need."

"Okay yeah that sounds like a good idea." Bluestreak said jumping off the crates then grabbing Sunstreaker's servo in his free one. They walked to the quarters leaving Jazz and Prowl still swaying together in the main room.


	15. Reading to Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reading to Each Other

The door to Jazz's and Prowl's quarters slides open as Jazz stumbles in unusually uncoordinated for the normally cheerful TIC. He shuffles over to the berth where Prowl was sitting leaning against the headboard with a datapad in his hand. Jazz flops down onto Prowl's lap and wraps his arm's around Prowl's waist. Jazz nuzzled into Prowl's abdomen. "Watcha reading?" He asked his normally cheerful voice sounding dull and quiet.

"The supply list for the ships when we have to put the leaving plan into motion." Prowl said rubbing Jazz's helm in comfort.

"Can you read it out loud to me? I need to hear your voice. I'm dissociating badly right now and your beautiful voice is grounding to me." Jazz said leaning into Prowl's touch.

"Of course." Prowl said before reading through the list out loud. He kept an optic on Jazz as he read watching him slowly calm down and eventually pass out into recharge. Prowl smiled softly and just continued reading.


	16. Drawing words on each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drawing words on each other

Jazz and Prowl quietly walked to their quarters. Jazz had one arm loosely hanging around Prowl's waist whistling softly. Prowl was leaning into Jazz staring at the dstapad in his hand. Tomorrow they will all be officially leaving Cybertron if the plan went correctly. Jazz and Prowl stepped into their quarters with Jazz immediately leading them over to their berth. Jazz laid down first immediately pulling the praxian on top of him. Prowl set the datapad on the nightstand next to them and started just idly drawing the glyph for 'love' over and over again onto Jazz's chest with his servo. "Everything is in order for tomorrow but I still can't help but worry something is going to go wrong. We lost all contact with Starscream a decaorn ago and there's no words as to whether or not he's okay."

"I'm worried about him too but I'm sure he just needed to go silent to get more information on the next move without seeming suspicious. I mean its not like they knocked him out and trapped him in a body with fake memories to try to look through his memory core to see if he is the traitor." Jazz said trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"You say that as a joke but if that were true I don't want to run into him when he doesn't remember me. It would be too much for me."

Prowl said giving Jazz a kiss on the side of his helm. "Anyways we should recharge. We have a long day tomorrow and the plan needs to go correctly. If it does Optimus will be leaving with a small group to try to find a planet with energon so we can try to fix this mess. You and me will be a couple of decaorns behind him heading in a different direction."

"Everything will go fine you'll see." Jazz said giving Prowl a kiss on his chevron before powering down into recharge. 

"I hope you're correct."


	17. Drawing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drawing each other

"I still don't fully understand why we have to participate. It's the humans school assignment not ours. Anyways we have other things to worry about." Prowl said as Sunstreaker was shoving a blank datapad and stylus into his servos.

"Because Bumblebee says that they are better motivated when we help them out and this seems like it could be fun! You need to relax anyways. Other than the small moments you allow yourself with Sire, you are constantly working nonstop and Carrier if you don't take a break I'm telling Ratchet how much sleep you actually have be getting." Bluestreak said holding his own datapad and stylus. "Plus I don't think Sunny is gonna let you get out of this. I think he is determined to see if he is the better artist despite his works always being stunning no matter what."

"Blue, you keep saying that and its just going to continue to raise his ego." Sideswipe said already drawing. "Prowl, just humor Sunny for now. Its only until the others get back and Jazz steals you away. He's been a lot more possessive of you since we landed on this planet."

"Wait you mean to tell me Jazz doesn't normally act like that? Now I'm curious to how he normally acts." Miko piped up from Bluestreak's shoulder.

"Normally he is a lot calmer but I think something about this planet is putting him on edge." Prowl said drawing idly. "Its like he feels like something is going to attack at any moment."

"The thing is with Sire is that he'll get these hunches and half the time he ends up correct which is the creepy thing. He is not normally wrong when it comes to a hunch. I just wish we knew what this one is about." Bluestreak sighed softly before setting his stylus down and showing a picture of a badly drawn Sideswipe. "I always knew I was better at shooting and dancing than anything else."

Sideswipe turned his around showing off a badly drawn Bluestreak. "Looks like Sunny is the better artist between the three of us. Come on Prowl show us what you've drawn."

Prowl sighed softly before turning his datapad around showing a detailed drawing of Jazz smiling. "I don't know if its any go-"

"Shut up." Sunstreaker said taking the datapad from him. "There's no way you think this is a bad drawing. You know I'll fight you on that."

Bluestreak stood up carefully as to not knock Miko off his shoulder and walked over. He looked down at the datapad in Sunstreaker's servo. "Oh wow Carrier I didn't know you were this good at art."

"I don't usually do it as often. At least not anymore." Prowl said. "You know I leave the more creative stuff to your Sire bitlet."

"What does bitlet mean?" Raf said speaking up from the couch.

"It's basically another name for sparkling." Mirage said from were he was leaning against a wall.

"'Raj what did I say about using your sigma ability to get out of your responsibilities." Prowl said looking over at the spy.

"I'm sorry Ri. But you know me and Arcee can't be put on patrol together right now. Not until we talk." Mirage said

"Okay I won't assign you patrol with her as long as you stop trying to get out of your duties."


	18. "Why did you choose me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why did you choose me?"

"Why did you choose me?" Prowl asking seemingly out of nowhere as he was wrapped in Jazz's arms. "You could've had anybot but you choose me. Why?" 

"What's bringing this on, Prowler?" Jazz asked curiously. "I'll answer your question, I just want to know whats going through that processor first. " 

"It's just even though I made it difficult for you to chase after me you still continued. Starscream even flirted with you first and you still kept your focus on me. I don't completely understand. I'm boring and way too serious. I have a glitch that causes me to crash and you still want to be around me." 

"Oh Prowl, for me there is no one else. The second we got our adult upgrades my spark didn't want anyone else but you. You're so very smart that it still amazes me what all you actually know. You got a wicked sense of humor that matches my own sometimes. And you don't take slag from anyone. You've always been sure of what you wanted in life and I'll be frag if I didn't find that hotter than the pits the way you rip someone a new one with just words alone. You're the only one my spark wanted and I wasn't about to let that go. You and our family are the only good things in my life." 

Prowl looked directly into Jazz's visor before pulling him down for a chaste kiss. "You're the only one my spark wants as well. I'm happy you chose me even if I don't fully understand. I love you." 

"I love you too."


	19. "I'm gonna marry you one day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:"I'm gonna marry you one day"

"Can you two stop being domestic for one second? I swear I get a helmache just looking at the both of you." Starscream said looking at the two mechs on the couch. 

"Weren't you the one wanting us to get together in the first place, Star? Don't complain about things you caused." Prowl said leaning against Jazz's side. He reached out and grabbed Starscream's servos pulling the seeker down next to him on the couch. "Also don't think you can get out of mandatory best friend time." 

"How can it be best friend time when your mate is sitting right there?" Starscream grumbled looking at the Praxian. 

"You're gonna hafta get use to me, Screamer. I have plans to bond with Prowler and then you'll both be stuck with me." Jazz said flashing a grin at Starscream. "For how much you complain about me you make me forget that the first time we met you tried hittin on me." 

"And I still regret that decision. Don't call me Screamer, I can barely stand it when 'Warp says it I'm not allowing you as well." 

"I'll figure out a nickname sooner or later. Can't call you Star because that is your trine's and Prowler's nickname for ya." 

Starscream shot a glare at Jazz. Prowl elbowed them both in the sides. "Stop antagonizing each other you mechs act like sparklings fighting over a goodie. Also Jazz I thought we decided to wait to talk about bonding." 

"We are but it still don't change the fact I'm going to bond with you." Jazz said smiling softly at Prowl. 

"Again with the being domestic."


	20. B leaving cute voicemails for A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: B leaving cute voicemails for A

Prowl walked into his apartment after a long day. He walks to his room stretching along the way. He passes by the pile of seekers in the middle of the living room watching a vid on the view screen. After entering his room, Prowl turns on his comm link only to see they he has 12 messages waiting. 2 of them from his creators, 1 from from his doctor, 1 from the enforcers, 4 from Starscream, and the last 4 from Jazz. Prowl dismissed the two from his creator's planning on listening to them later. He played the one from the enforcers first knowing it'll just be them conforming that he has a megacycle off to recover from his injuries. The one from the doctor confirmed that he needed to take it easy while everything gets settled. Prowl laid down on his berth and started to play through the messages Starscream sent. 

'I know the medic said you'd be okay but I still can't help but worry. Comm me when you wake up. Please we are all worried.' 

'I swear when you get out you are not leaving the apartment. I don't care if you feel better I'll chain you to your berth if I have to.' 

'Skywarp keeps asking if you're awake yet. Thundercracker put me in time out for snapping at him. Says we are all worried enough as it is without all of us fighting.' 

'The door is unlocked. Me, 'Warp, and TC are watching a vid right now but I'll come to check on you as soon as it's finished.' 

Prowl sighed a bit. He definitely worried everyone with chasing down the criminal with no back up. He was lucky the didn't kick him out with that stunt. He was still just a rookie after all. Bracing himself slightly he started Jazz's messages. 

'Hey Prowler, I know you probably can't here this just yet but I'm just letting you know that I know you'll come out of this. You're a fighter, I have always loved that about you.' 

Prowl laughed softly to himself a bit surprised about the difference in tones between Starscream's and Jazz's messages. 

'Doc told me next time I try to stay past visiting hours he is going to reformat me into a sparkrate monitor and give me a reason to stay. Horrible bedside manner but hey he gotcha fixed up so I'm not about to anger him more.' 

'I'd give anything to see you wake up and smile at me while I'm visitin but I understand you're still restin up.' 

'I'll swing by the apartment next cycle. Blaster has me busy with Floorplannin for a klik. But I'll definitely save you from Starscream's tender love 'n care. Love ya see ya soon.' 

Prowl smiled to himself wondering where his life has taken him and how much better things would get.


	21. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Movie Night

"Movie night?" Prowl asked slightly confused. He looked at the three humans before looking over at Jazz. Jazz paused for a second thinking about how cute Prowl looked when something confused him. 

"You remember when your roommates made you sit down to watch vids with them at least once a decaorn? Kinda like that." Jazz said before turning back to his conversation with Optimus. 

"Also it's the fastest way to learn about Earth culture. I swear its going to be awesome!" Miko said, "besides Bluestreak, the twins, and Bumblebee are also going to join us." 

"We tried asking Mirage and Hound but they both said not tonight. Also we are not going with Miko's film choices tonight." Jack said while Miko let out a disappointed noise. 

"I'd rather not. I do apologize I just have a lot of work to get done. I'll see if I can join you next time but I really need to be focused on our next move at the moment." Prowl said before walking over to Jazz and Optimus to join the conversation. 

"Now I'm even more disappointed." Miko said pouting. 

"Don't worry about Carrier he is almost always busy. Sire would always have to drag him out of his office to even get him to take a break. Plus I think this just reminds him that we still don't know what happened to his best friend nor have we gotten any form of response." Bluestreak said. "They were very close before all of this." 

"Who was his best friend?" Raf spoke up. 

"I'm not inclined to say. I knew him personally yes but he went undercover when the war started to help us out and now only a few bots actually know that he is on our side. Anyways let's get started on movie night. The last thing we need is to dwell on the past. My nightmares do that enough for me." Bluestreak said finishing with a humorous tone in his voice. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked kinda concerned for the mental well-being of the sniper. 

"Honestly no but I'm still alive so thats gotta count for something. Let's just start the movies."


	22. Late night cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: late night cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: nightmares are more common in people with ptsd I know this because I have ptsd

Jazz woke up immediately to the sound of knocking on the door to his and Prowl's quarters. He tried to get up only to find that Prowl had him in a tight grip. He chuckled and lightly shook Prowl. "Babe I need ta get up and you're kinda makin it difficult." Prowl proceeded to make a noise of disapproval and tried to pull Jazz closer. "Prowler come on. What if it's Blue?" 

" 'm comfy." Prowl mumbled sleepily. Jazz looked down at Prowl who had his helm resting on Jazz's chest plates right where his spark chamber is located. The knocking at the door snapped Jazz out of his thoughts of how cute Prowl looked. He gently pried Prowl's arms from around him. He squashed down the guilt that rose when Prowl let out a whine at the loss of his cuddle buddy and the warmth. Jazz got up and quickly moved out of reach before Prowl's servos could grab him. He walked over to the door and opened it pretty much confirming that it was infact Bluestreak. "Hey bitlet, watcha doin up so late?" He asked softly looking Bluestreak over. Bluestreak looked slightly disheveled with a glassy look in his optics. "Didja have a nightmare?" 

Bluestreak nodded blankly. The normally talkative mech was staying unusually quiet. Jazz grabbed his servo and pulled him into the room. Carefully leading Bluestreak to the berth in the corner he helped him climb onto the side closest to the wall on the other side of Prowl. As soon as Bluestreak laid down Prowl flipped over and wrapped his arms around his eldest creation. Bluestreak proceeded to hide his face in his Carrier's chest plates. Jazz got back into his usual spot at the edge of the bed facing the door. He wrapped his arms around Prowl and Bluestreak before going back into recharge knowing that if Bluestreak had another nightmare they were there for him.


	23. Forehead Kisses/Nose boops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forehead Kisses/ Nose boops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this is just silly lmao

Jazz and Prowl where sitting on the couch in the rec room. Prowl was on Jazz's lap looking at a datapad in his servos while Jazz was chatting with Blaster who was sitting across from them. It was a pretty calm cycle up until Bluestreak and Springer walked in. Bluestreak was talking about something but went quiet when he saw their creators. He looked back at Springer and gave a quick flick of his door wings to which Springer responded with a smirk and a nod. Bluestreak jumped over the back of the couch landing on one side of Jazz and Prowl whilst Springer came around and sat down on the other side. "Hello creators!" Bluestreak chirped an innocent smile on his face. 

Jazz and Prowl looked between the two of them before Prowl asked, "What are you two up to?" 

"What do you mean? Is it a crime to want to hang out with our creators?" Springer asked trying to keep his tone nonchalant. 

"Baby Blue over here doesn't wear an innocent look unless he's tryin to get away with somethin and you are a terrible liar Springs." Jazz said staring Springer down. "So watcha both up to?" 

"You act like you can't trust us." Bluestreak said pouting his door wings drooping a bit. 

"We can trust you but not when you both are scheming. You scheming together means someone is going to get pranked. I swear you two are worse than Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Prowl said looking back at the datapad in his servo. As soon as he looked back down he felt someone poke his nasal vent. He looked back up startled only to see Bluestreak and Springer dart out of the rec room laughing. He shook his helm as Jazz chuckled. "Silly little mechlings." 

"You do know that they've been in their adult frames for vorns now, right?" Prowl said looking at Jazz. 

"Ya but they'll always be our bitlets." Jazz said before giving Prowl a kiss in the center of his chevron. He went back to his conversation with Blaster as Prowl snuggled back into him and continued reading his reports.


	24. Matching Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Matching outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka I went extremely off prompt and kinda vented about my own ptsd lmao

Prowl looked down to see Miko looking up at him and Jazz curiously. "Is everything okay? You look confused." 

"Is there a reason you two have the same paint job or is it a just born with it sorta thing?" Miko asked as Jazz bent down to pick her up. 

"Well I was created with my color scheme. Jazz here was originally silver but changed it on a dare and now just stubbornly refuses to change back." Prowl said glancing over at Jazz. "Honestly I prefer this color scheme on him." 

"I mostly did it because Blaster and Sky both said it would impress you. Starling was the one who dared me in the first place because I was being a coward who wouldn't follow my spark." Jazz said trying to defend himself. 

"You impress me enough as it is. Besides you're the one that decided to do the complex way and get a mod installed instead of just getting your paint redone." 

Jazz flashed a grin at Prowl before making his plating change to complete silver. "It comes in handy during undercover missions. Plus I didn't have to fork out a bunch of shainx if I wanted a new color scheme." He changed back to his black and white color scheme after that. 

"Oh my God! That is soo epic!! You're like a Rockstar or something!!" Miko exclaimed a look of absolute excitement on her face. 

"A Rockstar is a musician in your culture, right? You wouldn't be too far off from the truth. Jazz here use to do shows before the war started." Prowl said smiling softly. 

"Wow really? That's awesome!!" 

"It was also a long time ago. Prowler you know I haven't had a show in vorns now." Jazz said playfully flicking one of Prowl's door wings. "Maybe one of these days I'll sing for ya guys but not with how busy everythin has been." 

"They'll comm as soon as stage one is finished Jazz. We've gotten this far and as far as I can tell everything is going as smoothly as it can be with a 13% failure rate." Prowl said before looking over at the sound of metal clanging. "Bluestreak what have we told you about wrestling with the twins." 

"If it's not hand to hand combat training take it to our room." Bluestreak responded pouting from his position on Sideswipe waist. He got up and pulled Sideswipe up before walking farther into the base grabbing Sunstreaker away from his conversation with Ratchet. Ratchet shook his helm before walking over to Jazz and Prowl. 

"I swear your mech has more energy than the twins combined." Ratchet said. "I understand it mostly comes from trauma and his anxiety issues but its still amazing." 

"At least he's better than he was before we left cybertron." Jazz said setting Miko down on the ledge near the elevator. "I'd rather him with the twins than berth hopping again." 

"Let's not have this conversation with the humans around." Prowl said glancing over at the three humans. "It's up to Bluestreak himself if he wants them to know and I feel uncomfortable taking about this without him around." 

"We won't talk about it don't worry." Jazz said grabbing Prowl's servo and sending a wave of comfort over their bond. "Now, Ratchet, what's this I hear about you getting overcharge and decking Megs in the faceplate."


	25. B’s journal of cute things about or involving A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: B’s journal of cute things about or involving A

Prowl was working in his office with Jazz when Jazz got called into a meeting with Optimus. He got up leaving the datapad he was typing on the corner of Prowl's desk stating he'd be back in a breem. Prowl continued on with his work briefly acknowledging his conjunx's departure. After a while he started putting his datapads in a neat stack. He looked over and noticed Jazz's datapad on the edge of his desk and picked it up. He turned it on slightly curious as to what Jazz was working on. Prowl smiled softly at the list titled 'Cute Things Prowler Does'. He was reading through the list when Jazz walked back in. "Watcha think yer doin there Prowler?" He asked in a teasing tone. 

"I didn't know me getting annoyed at you was deemed 'cute' in your book." Prowl said looking at the saboteur. "Nor was getting into a screaming match with Optimus about casualties during a meeting. That one is very specific." 

"I just call it as I see it. You're always cute or drop dead gorgeous. There is no in-between for me." Jazz said walking around the desk. "Besides you weren't supposed to read that yet anyways." 

"Well then you shouldn't have left it on my desk. I have a bunch of work to do. What if I had gotten it confused for one of my work datapads." Prowl said watching his conjunx. 

"Watcha goin to do about it then?" Jazz grabbed Prowl's servos and pulled him out of the chair into his arms. "I can't help but think you're absolutely adorable, Prowler. Its just in my nature. I was built to worship you." 

"And now you're just being sappy. I'm done with my work for this cycle. Let's go get some energon and retire to our rooms. I'm sure you can remind me how much you adore me after we get to our quarters." Prowl said giving Jazz a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away and walking out. Jazz followed very quickly behind him.


	26. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breakfast in Bed

Prowl onlined to the sound of voices outside his and Jazz's quarters. He thought nothing of it and snuggled back into Jazz's arms. Before he could go back into recharge the door slide open. "I told you my code would work but no Jazz's lock keeps everyone's codes out besides his and Prowl's so of course yours won't work." A voice chirped. 

"Why does your code work anyways?" A calmer voice said. Prowl hid his helm in Jazz's neck trying to block some of the light pouring in from the hallway. He felt Jazz start moving and let out an annoyed grunt. 

"Nightmares mostly." The first voice said. Jazz sat up making Prowl let out a whine. He looked at the three mechs in the doorway. 

"What do you three think you're doing?" Jazz asked. "You know your carrier doesn't like getting up any earlier than expected." 

"We apologize. This is all Bluestreak's idea." Mirage said. 

"Hey! You guys agreed with me don't just throw me under the ship here. I just thought it would be a nice idea!" Bluestreak exclaimed a hint of betrayal in this field. "Besides you're the older one. You should take responsibility." 

"Now now whatcha guys have planned? You got my curiosity peaked." Jazz said trying to get up only to find Prowl having a tight hold of his waist. 

"Bluestreak thought it would be a good idea to have a family breakfast since we've all haven't had one in cycles now. Me and Mirage thought it was a good idea. But since you guys keep weird hours we decided to just bring you your morning energon." Springer said letting out a vent. Jazz smiled before softly shaking Prowl awake. 

"Come on Prowler time to online. Our bitlets gotta little surprise for ya." Jazz said pulling Prowl up to lean against him. Prowl onlined his optics shooting annoyance through his and Jazz's bond as the other mechs came and sat on the berth. Prowl looked at his three sparklings before smiling softly and tiredly taking an energon cube from Bluestreak. He decided it was fine being woken up early if he got to spend it with family.


	27. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A carrying B around the house bridal style, wrapped in a blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is gonna be weird because my internet is out

"Jazz what are you doing?" Starscream said staring at the mech who was currently carrying Prowl who was wrapped up in a mesh blanket. 

"He was tryin to overwork himself again. I just took matters into my own servos. And now the only way to keep him from working is ta have him wrapped up and carried." Jazz said looking please with himself. Prowl pouted from his blanket cocoon. 

"Star if you get me out of this I won't complain about your experiments for an entire decaorn." Prowl said wiggling to try to escape again. 

"That would mean I'd actually have to chase Jazz down. You know how fast he can be when he doesn't want to do anything." Starscream said passing the thought through his trine bond. "There's no way I'd be able to catch him without having to use my thrusters." While Jazz was focused on Starscream, Skywarp teleported in and quickly grabbed Prowl before teleporting closer to Starscream. 

"Oh so that's how its gonna be. Hey Thunders! Come here for a klik!" Jazz called out keeping his optics on Skywarp and Starscream. Starscream narrowed his optics at the Polyhexian. 

"You wouldn't." Starscream said watching Jazz smirk at the statement. Thundercracker came out of the trine's room to see what the commotion was. 

"What seems to be the issue?" He said looking around at everyone. He looked confused at Prowl being wrapped up in a blanket but shrugged it off before turning to face Jazz. 

"Starscream hasn't fueled since last cycle and keeps telling me he'll refuel later only to still be working on his project." Jazz said crossing his arms. Starscream's glare harshened until Thundercracker started walking forward. A brief flash of panic flashed in Starscream's field as Thundercracker picked him up and stalked off into the kitchen. Skywarp was watching after them confused. With everyone else distracted, Jazz walked forward and quickly grabbed Prowl from Skywarp and run off to Prowl's room.


	28. Traveling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Traveling Together

Bluestreak walked onto the bridge stretching. "Still no sign of anyone else?" He asked walking over to where Jazz was sitting at the controls with Prowl asleep on his lap. 

"Nothin since the last one I got shortly after OP and them destroyed the space bridge. Have a good recharge bitlet?" Jazz asked looking up at his creation. 

"As good as one can get when being cuddled to death by two frontliner's. I love those two with my spark but I swear they have a thing for passing out with me trapped between them." 

"For how much you complain about it you never ask them to stop or just push them off." Prowl said onlining his optics. 

"Well what if I don't want them to stop?" Bluestreak said not being phased by Prowl's sudden onlining. "I'm sorry I'm just bored there's nothing to do and we still haven't heard from Prime yet and who knows whats happening to cybertron or if we are going to get captured by Decepticons. I'm scared and I don't like it." 

"Oh bitlet come here." Jazz grabbed Bluestreak's servo and pulled him onto the chair. The chair creaked with protest by the extra weight but didn't break. "Everythin will be fine. You'll see. We'll get a message from Prime and the others and meet up with them." 

"I know. I've just been missing Bee and Spring and Ratchet and it also scares me that Starscream is somewhere out there and he doesn't remember who I am or who we are and this is very overwhelming and-" 

Prowl hugged Bluestreak tightly stroking his helm. "It'll be okay. I'm sure we'll see them all again so don't lose hope bitlet. Now how about we all go get some energon and start our duties for the day." Prowl said standing up pulling Bluestreak along with him. Jazz stretched his legs out before standing up. 

"I'm sure 'Raj and Hound are waiting for us and possibly the twins if they ain't still asleep." Jazz said following them out of the bridge into a little dining area.


	29. Couples Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: couples costumes

"Why are we doing this again?" Prowl said messing with the halo stuck to his helm via magnet. He looked over at Jazz who had his audial horns painted red. He winced in sympathy for his conjunx knowing just how sensitive his audial horns were. 

"Because Miko asked and Bluestreak's puppydog optics should be classified as a lethal weapon." Jazz responded finishing up the paint on Prowl's doorwings. "He managed to convince Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to dress up as wolfshifters and Primus only knows what he convinced Starling and his trine to dress up as." 

"They humans telling Blue about Earth holidays was a mistake but at least he is doing better than what he was doing. The very fact that his puppydog optics even work on Star should be illegal." Prowl let out a vent. "There's also the fact that two certain someone's have been spotted but still haven't done anything. I don't like not know what Megatron is planning but Star can't go back there." 

"We'll have to ask him if there's a way to see whats going on. He'd have a backup plan just in case his cover is blown." Jazz held out a servo to Prowl after setting down the brush pulling him up from the seat he was in. "Now how 'bout you give me a little twirl." 

Prowl giggled at the statement before doing a small spin. Jazz pulled Prowl close and set his servos on the Praxian's hips. "So beautiful like Primus himself sent ya." 

"If I knew you were going to be this sappy when we were sparklings I probably wouldn't have let Star convince me to befriend you." Prowl said humor in his field. "But alas I'm stuck with this devilishly handsome mech until the day our sparks extinguish." 

"And ya call me sappy." Jazz said pressing his forehelm against Prowl's. "Now let's go before baby Blue comes and drags us out." 

"Lead the way."


	30. Realizing that they're the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Realizing that they're the one

Jazz walked into the ball room of Prowl's family estate ignoring the glares he was receiving from the guard mechs and most of the nobles there. He didn't care he was here as an invited guest. He quickly spotted Starscream and his trine and made his way over to them. "I've neva been more happier to see ya in my life. So has he made an appearance yet?" 

"Not yet. They are waiting for most of the major guests to arrive first. Good to see you actually cleaned up for once." Starscream said glancing at Jazz over his flute of high-grade. "I'm ready for this to be over with so we can actually go celebrate instead of being around stuffy nobles." 

"Ya do realize yer a stuffy noble, right?" Jazz said looking around. He noticed some nobles staring at him and whispering to themselves. "Mech I pride myself on being the center of attention but this entire place just screams leave ta me." 

"That's probably because you're the only commoner that isn't help currently attending. That and you're talking to me and I don't have the best reputation. If it wasn't for my Creators and Prowl's Creators having an arrangement I probably wouldn't be here." Starscream turned his attention to the top of the stairs leading into the ballroom when Prowl's Sire Quickwing called for attention. 

"I want to take a moment to thank all of you for being here. We made sure not to spare any expenses for our sparklings adult upgrade. This occasion is to celebrate a mech growing up and getting ready to take over our family." Quickwing said to the crowd of nobles and Jazz. Both Jazz and Starscream rolled their optics at that. They both had listened to Prowl's complaints about only being allowed to pick the colors of his adult frame. Starscream shot a glare at Skywarp who was trying to stifle a laugh. They turned their attention back to the top of the stairs at the announcement of Prowl's appearance. As Prowl walked forward Jazz felt his spark skip and his vents stutter. Thundercracker roughly slapped Jazz's back and Starscream looked at him curiously. "I've heard at love at first sight but this is ridiculous." 

"Primus smite me where I stand." Jazz groaned. 

"I mean you've could've picked a worse time to find out you had feelings for him. At least it wasn't before his upgrade. Imagine the scandle that would've caused." Starscream said snickering. "Anyways I get first dance future amica rights and all." Jazz shot him a glare through his visor as Starscream walked over to Prowl for a dance.


	31. Bonding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bonding Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to start working on my bigger fic

"You did what?!" Starscream yelled at the two mechs in front of him. "You do know that this is gonna cause a scandle. Prowl your creator's are going to be furious! I can't believe you two!" 

"Star the probability of my creator's trying to sabotage mine and Jazz's bonding ceremony was too high. You know how mad they were when I told them Jazz was courting me. I couldn't risk losing him before we could actually get bonded." Prowl said looking at his amica. "You know I wouldn't do something like this if I didn't know if my creator's would try to assassin my mate." 

Starscream let out a vent. "I know sweetspark. I just wished you warned me beforehand. Anyways how long do we have until your creator's are home? We need to come up with a plan and fast." 

"Quickwing told us he'd be back after his meeting and Lightbreaker is currently running errands. They'll be back in at least a groon so we have that." Jazz said. "Between the three of us we should come up with somethin." 

"Right so let's begin." 

\--------- 

Lightbreaker walked into his estate with a servant following directly behind him with the days shopping. He waved the servant off as he walked into the lounge room. His gaze sharpened to a glare at the commoner sitting next to his hier. Ever since that mech entered his creations life Prowl had began to act more defiant. Spouting off nonsense of becoming an enforcer and bonding with the commoner. "Prowl, darling, what did I say about having commoners over?" 

"Good cycle, Creator. Me, Star, and Jazz were just going over the details for the bonding ceremony. We just wanted to make sure Jazz knew how to act as to not make a fool out of our family." Prowl said calmly watching his carrier. "We do have something I'd like to discuss when Sire gets home. But as for now its unimportant." 

"If its unimportant I'd rather you tell me now. Unless you want to waste your Sire's time after he just got home from an important meeting." Lightbreaker said crossing his arms. 

"Of course wouldn't want to waste the time of lord pain in the aft." Starscream said scoffing. 

"How dare you-" 

"Calm down mech. Wouldn't want to go around assaulting the Winglord of Vos infront of his amica, now would we?" Jazz said pulling Prowl onto his lap. 

"Now listen here you cretin. I will not take this tone in my house especially not my own creations intended-" "bonded." "-Bonded-" Lightbreaker froze for a second before his glare darkened. "We will discuss this when your Sire is home." Lightbreaker stocked off deeper into the house. 

"Jazz what did we discuss about sticking to the plan?" Prowl said looking at his bond mate. 

"He was gettin on my nerves. Got him ta stop yellin at least." Jazz said laying his helm on Prowl's shoulder. 

"Congrats now he is just going to yell at us later." Starscream said rubbing his temples. "Next time stick to the plan. Now let's actually start planning how the ceremony is going to go we are trying to mix two different cultures here."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time doing something like this. I accept constructive criticism and positive feedback 😊


End file.
